<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Lust by AetherBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942999">Angel Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny'>AetherBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Actor Swap AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, actor swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being followed to the park and an interesting picnic with the prince of hell Gabriel decides to follow him around in return. What's fair is fair right? Things don't really go as planned, but they go much better...</p><p> </p><p>An AU that swaps the actors for Gabriel and Beelzebub, making Anna Gabe and Jon Beez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Actor Swap AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Special thanks to my cheering squad  here and on tumblr!</p><p>Buckle up for some horribly sleezy dirty talk and kinks I was having trouble tagging. Gabriel gets off on the fact that Beelzebub could -at any moment- get rough and dangerous. And Beelzebub looses his mind over how good Gabriel is. It's not a purity thing, more like an angel, maybe even THE angel wants to engage in sexual activities with him. Is it power dynamics? I called it power dynamics.</p><p>I dunno, it makes more sense in the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Beelzebub had to double take, yes, that was Gabriel at the bar. Yes there was a man talking to her. A man definitely mistaking her good manners for interest. He reached out for her and she definitely moved away from him.</p><p>Well, time for him to kick somebody’s ass.</p><p>“She’s not interested.” He loomed up behind her. He swore he could actually feel her relief.</p><p>“Who are you, her boyfriend?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well then that doesn’t matter.” The man reached for her again, and Beelzebub stopped him short.</p><p>“She’s. Not. Interested.” He tightened his grip on the man’s wrist. Not enough to hurt, not yet.</p><p>“Get your hand off me.”</p><p>“Oh so now you get it.” Beelzebub growled. The man yanked his arm away.</p><p>“Whatever,” He started to get up, “dumb bitch isn’t worth it anyway.” He muttered. Very very unfortunately for him Beelzebub heard.</p><p>“What did you call her?” He grabbed the man by the collar. He tried to pull away again but Beelzebub’s grip was too much for him. He hoisted the man in the air like they weren’t almost the same size. “You should count yourself lucky, she’s the closest thing to heaven you’ll ever see.”</p><p>“Put him down Nick.” The bartender coaxed.</p><p>“Nick?” Gabriel asked just loud enough for him to hear. He put the man down none-too-gently, and the asshole scrambled to get away from him.</p><p>Beelzebub stood there looking over the slightly quieter bar for a moment more. Just to reinforce his point. A few patrons would swear up and down they saw what could have been the shadow of horns and a tail appear on the large man for just a fleeting moment. Then he turned and took Gabriel by the wrist, tugging her back to one of the curtained booths.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked, barely closing the curtain behind him. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. “Talk to me, don’t be a brat.”</p><p>“You f-f-follow me around all the time.” She was usually so quiet he almost forgot about her stutter.</p><p>“That’s not a good enough reason. You don’t go any place dangerous. I’m a sinister demon who goes to seedy places with even seedier people in them. This is no place for an angel who doesn’t know how to defend herself.”</p><p>“I do!” He scooped her up to sit her on the table and slid into the booth so they could be nearer eye to eye. She didn’t protest.</p><p>“You know the just the right amount of force to hit a human so they get the picture but don’t get killed?” She crossed her arms and looked away from him again. Pouting even harder. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath or two.</p><p>“Fine, you can stay here with me, but you have to stay WITH me. You can’t go wandering off to explore. Now, come on.” He tapped her hip to urge her off the table. She shook her head.</p><p>“What now you don’t want to stay here?”</p><p>“I want to stay HERE.”</p><p>“So we’re just going to sit here in this sticky booth looking at each other for the rest of the night?”</p><p>She didn’t answer. Instead she reached out to touch him. She ran her thumb along the dip in his collarbone. Where was this going? Her hand apparently, was going into his shirt under his collar.</p><p>“Angel” he warned her, and she pulled her hand away. “Don’t start things you don’t intend to finish.” He was really looking for a satisfying finish this time. Something more satisfying than his own hand in a locked park bathroom anyway.</p><p>Both her little hands went for his shirt button, third from the top. The highest one he had bothered to button.</p><p>“Thank you, for rescuing me.” She looked at him through her lashes.</p><p>“You’re welcome. But if that’s what this is about you don’t owe me.”</p><p>“I liked it.”</p><p>“Did you? You liked to be the damsel in distress? When -”</p><p>“You could have really hurt him. You could hurt me.” She slid her hand in his shirt to find his heart.</p><p>Oh, oh, oh boy that’s where this was going. Holy shit. Who was he to deny the Archangel Gabriel.</p><p>“You’re right. I could hurt you. I could hurt you real bad. But I won’t. I can’t, you’re my Pretty Little Babydoll and I’d never hurt you.” As he talked he slid his hands up her legs eventually settling them on her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut. He inched closer. Putting himself truly between her legs, chests barely making contact. “I’d hurt people for you. All you’d have to do is say the word.” He leaned down just a little to kiss the curve where her neck and shoulder met. “But you wouldn’t, You’re such a good little angel, you’d never need a demon like me to do anything for you would you?” He trailed a few kisses down to her shoulder. “Because I’d do anything for you. You just have to ask. Anything at all.” He whispered against her mouth. She was dead still again. So still he started to think he fucked up. He started to pull back, but she grabbed his shirt to keep him in place. He had wanted her for millenniums, but there would be no going back.</p><p>She leaned forwards and kissed him. She was gentle but steady and he caught up quick. He groaned and crushed her against him desperate for more contact. One of them was shaking, and this time it was probably her. She had very quickly melted against him letting him take control.</p><p>“I’m gonna take such good care of you. Gonna make you feel so good.” He unbuttoned his shirt further and pulled it off. He spread it out on the table behind her. “Lie down Babydoll.” She just fit on the circular table with her legs off the edge. “That’s My Girl.” Her little dress was black and strapless this time. There was nothing for him to slide down her shoulders like he had imagined so many times before. He wasn’t too broken up about it, not when she was laid out on the table like a feast.</p><p>He leaned over her to kiss her chest and neck. He made sure to give the already exposed skin plenty of attention before tugging down the sweetheart line of her dress.</p><p>“You’ve got the cutest little set of tits. A perfect handful.” To illustrate his point he palmed one of them gently. She squirmed. He circled her nipple with a fingertip before stroking and pinching it slightly. She squeaked. This was going to be <em>so much fun</em>. He watched her face as he lowered his mouth to her other nipple. He licked across it once before closing his lips to suck. Her eyes widened impossibly before fluttering closed. He nipped and nuzzled across her chest to pay the other breast some attention too. He could have spent a good long time teasing her but there were other parts of her he’d like to investigate. So satisfied for the moment he paused to admire his work. She was flushed pink and doubly so from the scratch of his five o’clock shadow.</p><p>He flipped her dress up to reveal simple black lace panties. Fantastic.</p><p>“These aren’t very angelic. They seem a little naughty if you ask me. I think they might even be inspiring lust. I think you’d better take them off.” He slid them oh-so-slowly down her legs, enjoying her little shiver. He tucked the bit of lace into his back pocket. Those were coming home with him. He sank back into the bench and immediately nuzzled against her leg rubbing his stubble along her inner thigh.</p><p>“I’ve lost sleep thinking about how you’d taste.” He kissed up her thigh, spreading the other out further with a shaking hand.</p><p>“Taste?” She echoed.</p><p>“Yeah Princess, I’m dying to get my mouth on you. Gonna get you nice and wet before I fill you up.”</p><p>“It’s supposed to - “ She didn’t get all the way through her question before cutting herself off with a gasp. Beelzebub had leaned forward and kissed her. Two, three times soft and chaste before spreading her open with his thumbs. He kissed her again, barely licking at her clit. Her hands scrambled at the back of his head for a moment before deciding to grip the edge of the table instead.</p><p>Through his own haze of pleasure it took him a moment to realize, she didn’t have a taste. She was wet sure, probably dripping if he wasn’t so happy to clean it up for her. He was only a little disappointed, but then again why would she know what it was supposed to taste like. Heaven wasn’t going to offer THAT kind of sex ed class. Still she was responding so beautifully he couldn’t be upset. Then he picked up on a change. Something sweet? Something familiar?</p><p>Honey.</p><p>Hail Satan almighty. She had decided to taste like honey. He groaned and tried to lick deeper. Above him she huffed a little laugh.</p><p>“I thought you’d like that.”</p><p>He did and he was going to let her know just how much. Unless he was fooling around with another demon he never got to use his less than human anatomy. And ever one to play the devil he found his long forked tongue. He chased the sweet honey taste deep into her and above him she writhed against the tabletop. He found her hips, not only to keep her in place but to hold her closer, feeling grateful he didn’t need to breathe. Gabriel tried to keep still, but she couldn’t help but squirm and moan as Beelzebub did his very best to drown himself in her. Her orgasm seemed to take her by surprise. She yelped and gripped the table edge so tight she crushed it. The realization that the indents of her fingers would be there for everyone to see, and that <em>he</em> caused it just tipped him over the edge. He came, in his pants, like a damn human teenager. Oh well.</p><p>“That was amazing.” She sat up pulling his shirt on. Wobbling only a little. It was. He wiped his face with his hand and shamelessly licked it clean. She looked only a little scandalized.</p><p>“That was just the appetizer Kitten. I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll forget anybody else who ever touched you.” He leaned back on the bench and palmed himself through his jeans. She shook her head again and answered the question he was about to ask.</p><p>“Nobody’s ever touched me before.”</p><p>“Holy shit. You mean to tell me that was your first-” Holy shit. She nodded. “-Holy shit. I can’t – I shouldn’t. Go find a nice human or something. This is -” She stopped him with a finger up and brought him closer with a crook of it.</p><p>“You said you’d do anything for me. Anything I wanted and I just had to ask.” He swallowed and nodded. She slid herself off the table and into his lap, then brought her mouth to his. She kissed him open mouthed and messy, rocking against his thigh leaving a wet patch to go with his own. Beelzebub was quickly reduced to a shaking mess all over again. Some demon he was, turning to jelly every time a certain little angle paid him any attention. Then she stopped, just moments before he was sure he was going to discorperate from want.</p><p>“This isn’t a question Beelzebub. This is a direct order. M-make me yours.”</p><p>“Okay.” He rasped. “Just give me a second or I’m going to combust.” While he worked to collect himself well enough to move forward, she went for his fly. He let her wrestle his pants and briefs without offering assistance. Her determination was cute and it gave him the few moments he needed to prepare.</p><p>He still wasn’t ready for the feeling of her gently running her fingers up his cock. He tipped his head back and let her explore. Never in millions of years would he have imagined the Archangel Gabriel would want to feel him up, let alone in the back booth of a seedy club. She got bolder stroking him in full now and it was hard for him to keep still. He didn’t want to spook her. Still when she leaned forward and gently licked the tip he nearly bucked her off his lap in surprise.</p><p>“Oh no Angel, not here.” He cuddled her close and kissed her neck in apology.</p><p>“You did it for me?” She pulled away and looked a little mad.</p><p>“I know I did, I know.” he kissed her again. “But there is no way I’m going to let you do that here. The cushion is gross, the floor is gross. The tabletop is gross -”</p><p>“So another time then?”</p><p>“Sure, yes another time. Anything you want Princess.” He agreed, she nodded and went back for more kissing. Even without taking advantage of his supernatural refractory period he’d probably be hard again already. Another time. She already wanted more.</p><p>She stopped her enthusiastic exploration of his mouth only to raise to her knees and position herself over him. She made pointed eye contact and he nodded. Immediately she lowered herself down, filling up with his cock. She was good and wet, but he was a big boy. He should have probably adjusted himself after her revelation, but he was far too distracted by it.</p><p>“Easy easyeasy” he tried to coax her for both their sakes. Her pained little face made him think she was doing all this the human way. “Relax, come here Honey relax.” He petted and kissed her until he felt her flutter a little around him. “Okay Sugar stay nice and wet for me, ready?” It took everything short of a demonic miracle for him to start slow. He thrust into her gently hoping to get her used to the feeling. Very quickly she was moaning again and rocking her hips against him.</p><p>“I won’t break Beelzebub.”</p><p>“I know. Can’t a guy just savor the moment?” She chuckled. “Really Babydoll, I’m not going to last if I don’t go slow.”</p><p>“That’s fine. We can draw it out next time.” She gave an experimental little swivel of her hips and Beelzebub all but choked. “C’mon, you can f-fuck me harder can’t you Nick?”</p><p>“You dirty little Minx! Does heaven know you talk like that?” Goddamn that was hot. He absolutely picked up his pace, not quite bouncing her, but getting close.</p><p>“They can’t hear me, <em>yet</em>. But I’d rather hear you. Talk to me please?” She asked so nicely, how was he to refuse?</p><p>“You feel like heaven Baby. I can’t believe you want me. I must be the luckiest schmuck in the universe because I’ve done nothing to deserve this.” He kissed her neck and she groaned. “I’ve got a whole catalog of things I want to do to you, if you’d let me.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“I wanna sneak into heaven and eat you out under your desk where we could get caught at any moment. I want to take you to hell and fuck you on the throne in my lap just like this. I want to buy you all kinds of lingerie just to rip off with my teeth. Every time you make that little pouty face I want to take you over my knee and spank you until you beg for mercy. I want to take you to bed and make you cum until you can’t even sit up. I want you to tie me up and do whatever you’d like to me for hours and hours. Forever. I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.” He confessed into her shoulder. Gabriel made a thin keening sound and arched back. Beelzebub braced her and took the opportunity to mouth at one of her nipples. She dug her nails into his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s it Baby, that’s it.”</p><p>“Beel- Bellz-” She tried to get his name out. He had a difficult name to say even when not in the throes of passion. But the clever little angel found an alternative.</p><p>“Ba’al! Oh!”</p><p>He was done for. That was it. He had just enough willpower to hold out until he felt her tighten around him in her own orgasm and then he came harder than he ever had before. For all her noisiness before she came silently, tense, head thrown back. For a fraction of a second there may have been a flutter of wings. But Beelzebub wasn’t sure. Immediately she snuggled against him and he was happy to oblige. He’d never get tired of holding her tiny frame against his. If he closed his eyes it was easy to imagine they weren’t in a disgusting booth in a nasty club. Truthfully he was imagining something disgustingly domestic. Something that motivated him to want to clean his seldom used apartment. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, that man is whipped. </p><p>To keep it very brief Beelzebub is a Christian bastardization/appropriation of the old honorific Ba'al used for deities. It used to mean "owner" "lord" or "husband."  You can see why he'd like that.</p><p>Angel Lust (if I can get gross for a moment) is grim slang for an erection sustained after death. Your body does some weird things kids. Here it's just a play on words (and a kickass band name!)</p><p>Anyway.  Thanks for sticking around! I'm intending to write one more fic for this series? It's now a series apparently. But the working title is "four's a crowd" hmmmm I wonder what THAT means... (it means things are going to get weird. But don't they always when you leave me in charge of them?)</p><p> </p><p>You can always visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aetherbunny">Aetherbunny</a> of course. There isn't too much there, but feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>